A significant and common side effect of orthodontic treatment is pain associated with tooth movement. Orthodontic patients experience pain during or immediately following adjustment of an orthodontic appliance, which may last from two to four days. The pain intensity ranges from a slight soreness when clenching to a constant, throbbing pain. Pain associated with orthodontic treatment is due, at least in part, to compression of a highly innervated ligament surrounding a tooth.
There are several manners and techniques used today to alleviate post-adjustment orthodontic pain. Appliances are designed using lighter wires that deliver less force to the teeth. However, many patients continue to report discomfort. Other forms of pain relief come from over the counter pharmacological drugs such as aspirin or other forms of mild analgesics. Side effects are associated with many of these drugs, and these drugs sometimes are not effective.
Another challenge in orthodontic treatment is encouraging tooth movement. The overall duration of orthodontic treatment could be reduced if teeth can be encouraged to move more quickly. There are several manners and techniques used today to attempt to encourage tooth movement, such as appliances that or apply light or vibration.